loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
LoomiBoost and Game Pass
LoomiBoosts and Game Passes are unique boosts that allow Loomian Legacy players to gain certain advantages during their adventure. While these perks are not necessary for completing the game, they can significantly speed up the training process or allow players to find a desired Loomian easier. LoomiBoosts are temporary boosts activated using Boost Tokens, which can be found by doing certain NPC sidequests throughout the game or alternatively bought with Robux. Game Passes are bought entirely with Robux, with the key difference being that their effects are permanent once they are bought. LoomiBoosts LoomiBoosts are temporary boosts that allow players to significantly increase chances of rewards. They all cost one Boost Token to enable, with the duration depending on the boost purchased. Experience Gained ×2 This LoomiBoost doubles the experience a Loomian gains in battle for 20 minutes per Boost Token. Rally Rate ×2 This LoomiBoost doubles the rate of rallying for 20 minutes per Boost Token. Training Points ×3 This LoomiBoost triples the amount of Training Points a Loomian gains in battle for 30 minutes per Boost Token. Roaming & Corrupt ×4 This LoomiBoost quadruples the chance to encounter a Roaming Loomian or Corrupt Loomian in the wild to 1/250 for 10 minutes per Boost Token. This effect stacks with the Roaming Charm Game Pass to raise the chance even further to 1/125. Gleaming Encounters ×16 This LoomiBoost increases the chance to encounter a Gleaming Loomian in the wild by 16 times to 1/256 for 15 minutes per Boost Token. This effect stacks with the Gleaming Charm Game Pass to raise the chance even further to 1/128. Boost Token Boost Tokens allow users to enable LoomiBoosts. They can be obtained by purchasing using Robux or by finding them in specific locations. Boost Tokens can be purchased for the following prices in the LoomiWatch: Boost Tokens can be found in various locations throughout Roria. There are currently 3 free Boost Tokens in the game: |- |- |- |- Game Passes Game Passes are a Roblox feature that allows users to buy exclusive perks and items in a Roblox game using Robux. Loomian Legacy makes use of this to provide permanent boosts to help make the training and catching experience faster and easier. There are currently six Game Passes available, all of them being directly transferred from the prequel game Pokémon Brick Bronze, meaning that players get to keep their purchased Game Passes from that game and are not required to buy again. Advanced Stat View The Advanced Stat View Game Pass costs 50 Robux and enables to the player to see the exact numbers for a desired Loomian's Unique Points and Training Points under the Training tab in the Loomian's profile. This can help players specialize Loomians for PVP matches easier than they otherwise could. This is the same Game Pass with Advanced Stat Viewer in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Experience Boost The Experience Boost Game Pass costs 50 Robux and once bought, gives the player the Experience Boost item. This item appears in the Key Items section of the inventory, and can be turned on and off to the players liking. Once on, the item makes it so all Loomians in the player's party recieve half of the gained EXP and Training Point, whether or not they actually participated in the battle. Also, benched Loomians gain a 50% increase EXP gain on top of the normal 25–30%, giving them 75%–80% of the total EXP. It is equivalent to EXP Share Game Pass in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Loomian Care - 50 Group Expansion The Loomian Care - 50 Group Expansion Game Pass costs 50 Robux and increases the total amount of groups that the player is able to send to Loomian Care from the default 8 to 50, increasing the max capacity from 240 to 1500 Loomians. It works the same as "More PC Boxes" Game Pass in the prequel game. Ability Charm The Ability Charm Game Pass costs 350 Robux and grants the Ability Charm item that enables Loomians with Secret Abilities to be found and caught in the wild at a 1/256 chance. It also quadruples the chance of acquiring Secret Ability Loomians via rallying from 1/512 to 1/128. It is mentioned in the Game Pass description that it will enable another feature that will be added in a future update, but it is currently unknown what this feature is. This Game Pass is nearly identical to the one in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Roaming Charm The Roaming Charm Game Pass costs 450 Robux and grants the Roaming Charm item which doubles the chance to encounter a Roaming or Corrupt Loomian in the wild from 1/1000 to 1/500 permanently. It is able to stack with the Roaming and Corrupt x4 LoomiBoost to further increase the chance to 1/125. It is currently the most expensive Game Pass available, being similar to the "2× Legend/Mythical Chance" Game Pass in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Gleaming Charm The Gleaming Charm Game Pass costs 400 Robux and grants the Gleaming Charm item, which doubles the chance to encounter a Gleaming Loomian in the wild, from 1/4096 to 1/2048 permanently. It is able to stack with the Gleaming Encounters x16 LoomiBoost to further increase the chance to 1/128. It is equivalent to the Shiny Charm in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Rally Charm The Rally Charm Game Pass costs 400 Robux and grants the Rally Charm item which increases the speed at which Loomians are rallied by 25%. It also raises the total number of slots for rallied Loomians from 3 to 9. It is equivalent to the Oval Charm in Pokémon Brick Bronze. Category:Tools